


Violet

by emxcited



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sickfic, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxcited/pseuds/emxcited
Summary: Mikan brings many things to Nagito's mind. One of the biggest is memories of flowers.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Violet

Violet…

In the haze of his fever, he found himself watching her bustle around his private room. The beautiful color shone under the bright lights above them, little wisps of hair spilling out from her bun tied high on her head. It reminded him of the rich hue that the wildflowers that used to grow in his backyard when he was a child. A smile quirked up the corner of his mouth when he realized the flower had the same name as its color.

Violet.

He saw her eyes turn back to him for a moment before resuming what she was doing. Her soft lilac gaze rushing his muddled senses with the memory of the aroma of the bushes that bloomed around Hope's Peak Academy in the spring. He remembered the warm days when Miss Yukizome would leave the windows open, filling the classroom with the delightful scent. 

That was when he first met her. Memories of all they had been through together flooded his mind. Their time at Hope's Peak, the aftermath of its fall, "Jabberwock Island". All of that felt so far away now. In those few short years, the two of them grew closer. They helped each other heal after all _she_ had done to them. Another fond smile curved his lips. She's changed so much. After all this time she's finally learning to grow into her own person. 

It gave him so much hope.

Here she is now, still by his side even as he grows more and more useless by the day. He tried to shift in his bed, moving to sit up, but the pain in his chest forced him to fall back, a weak wheeze passing his lips. The second the noise passed his lips, she whipped her head around, quickly rushing towards him, words of concern flooding his ears; that gentle voice he’d grown to love so much greeting his senses. The faint smell of sweet peas filled his nose, making his heart thrum painfully against his tight chest. 

All he could do was stare up at her with a small, genuine smile. Those lilac eyes searched his expression, concern buried deep within her own. Her small hands took up his slender pale one lying at his side, lifting the chilled knuckles to her blush pink lips, the warm flesh brushing lightly against them. 

Despite the pain brought on by the disease slowly claiming his worthless body, he couldn’t find himself caring about it in the slightest. All he cared about was the beautiful young woman before him. The timid nurse he’d watch grow and blossom into the lady she was today. Blooming into the precious flower he’d always known she could be.

His beautiful violet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of those pieces I just can't let go of. I wrote this a while ago, and I just adore it. Plus there just isn't enough komamiki love in this world. This is crossposted from my Tumblr.


End file.
